


Щупальца

by SmokingSnake



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force-Sensitive Armitage Hux, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake
Summary: По заявке с феста ЗВ-однострочников: "Кайлакс по мотивам гифки (http://78.media.tumblr.com/3d11cd0a4361946a37e4b44909746d6b/tumblr_oei3q2Q4sd1vogrjpo1_r3_540.gif). Чем больше Хакс проводит времени с Кайло, тем чаще замечает в полумраке странные тени."
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren
Kudos: 7





	Щупальца

Хакс никогда их не видел. Это почему-то совершенно не удивляло, хотя его рациональное мировосприятие так и не смогло дать этому явлению хоть сколько-нибудь удовлетворительное объяснение. Он не видел их, но чувствовал столь же ясно, как если бы видел. Они четко отпечатывались в темноте под закрытыми веками, когда он позволял себе ненадолго прикрыть глаза.  
Они не наводили страх и не несли в себе угрозы. По крайней мере, ни разу за все время их своеобразного знакомства они даже не дотронулись до него, мягко обтекая контуры его фигуры. Как будто уважали его личное пространство - в отличие от их хозяина.  
Хакс никогда не пытался дать им название или спросить о них у Кайло Рена. Это тоже было нерационально, но ему почему-то казалось, что если начать их как-то называть, они станут более реальными. Хотя куда уж больше...  
Он довольно быстро смог убедить себя в том, что все эти метафизические штучки Рена его не касаются. Если тому так нравится отращивать на себе невидимые щупальца, похожие на чернильные потеки, - пожалуйста. В конце концов, эта причуда была ничуть не хуже всех остальных, тем более, что она еще не стоила Первому Ордену ни одного сломанного терминала.

Все изменилось с очередным срывом Рена.  
На сей раз его жертвой стал молоденький мичман с мостика, невовремя решивший что-то доложить. Хакс в тот день так и не узнал, что именно, потому что вошел чуть позже, когда бедняга уже болтался в полуметре над полом, держась за шею.  
"Не смейте гробить мой личный состав", - хотел сказать Хакс. - "Немедленно прекратите эту клоунаду".  
Но слова застряли в горле, как будто именно он, а не мичман, сейчас висел, удерживаемый за шею.  
Как будто именно вокруг его горла обвилось неожиданно видимое, постоянно менявшее очертания щупальце, темным пятном выделявшееся на фоне бледной кожи.  
Рен, разумеется, заметил его и отпустил мичмана, не дожидаясь словесной перепалки. Его взгляд сквозь визор шлема был, как всегда, нечитаем, но Хакс шестым чувством ощутил его интерес. Волоски на загривке встали дыбом, и он предпочел пройти к своему привычному месту на мостике, на ходу вызвав меддроида для судорожно откашливающегося парнишки. Рен молча удалился, и вместе с ним мостик покинули и его ползучие фамильяры - к немалому облегчению Хакса. С этого момента он счел разумным их опасаться, и теперь при каждой новой встрече старался не упускать из виду их перемещения. Он понимал, что если Рен решит использовать их на нем так же, как на бедняге-мичмане, он все равно ничего не успеет предпринять, но ему было спокойнее, когда он сохранял хотя бы иллюзию контроля.

Спустя несколько дней, благодаря осторожным наблюдениям, Хакс выяснил, что никто из команды, кроме него, щупалец не видел. Даже когда они, подчиняясь невысказанной воле Рена, плыли по наполненным людьми помещениям, задевая кресла, столы, датапады и терминалы, никто ни разу не проводил их взглядом. Никто, кроме него самого.  
Впору было задуматься о визите к штатному психиатру.  
Впрочем, работать эти загадочные явления пока не мешали, так что с экспертизой Хакс решил повременить. Тем более, что по отношению к нему ставшие более реальными щупальца сохраняли прежнюю подчеркнутую отстраненность: не лезли в его личное пространство и плавно отлетали при его приближении, как будто предугадывая каждое его движение. Однажды, убедившись, что за ним никто не наблюдает, Хакс даже решился на эксперимент: протянул руку к клубившемуся неподалеку отростку, попытался дотронуться хотя бы до края неизвестной субстанции. Щупальце предсказуемо увернулось. Он почувствовал легкий укол разочарования - и чей-то очень внимательный, хоть и не угрожающий, взгляд между лопатками.

"Вам когда-нибудь говорили, что вы очень любопытны, генерал?"  
Мысль никак не могла быть его собственной. Сомневаться в ее авторстве также не приходилось - на корабле был только один человек, способный общаться телепатически.  
"Извольте покинуть мою голову, Рен", - Хакс очень надеялся, что его мысленный голос слегка дрогнул от тщательно сдерживаемой ярости.  
В ответ у него в мыслях раздался ехидный смешок. Хакс хотел было обернуться к наглому фокуснику и высказать ему вслух все, что он думает о копаниях в своем мозгу, но его отвлекло легкое, и вместе с тем отчетливое прикосновение к запястью там, где рукав немного задрался, обнажая полоску ничем не прикрытой кожи. Машинально он бросил взгляд на руку и едва подавил желание тут же ее отдернуть. Вокруг запястья обвивалось тонкое щупальце, мягко поглаживая проступавшие под кожей вены.  
Хакс глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Прикосновение не было неприятным. Скорее, даже наоборот. Тем не менее, оно совершенно точно было неуместным - и каким-то, пожалуй, слишком личным.  
"Она бывает и такой тоже - если уметь правильно применять".  
"Она?" - вопрос всплыл на поверхность сознания раньше, чем Хакс успел его удержать.  
"Сила", - в ответной мысли Рена чувствовалось замешательство. - "Вы разве не поняли?"  
"Нет", - отрезал Хакс и попытался незаметно стряхнуть щупальце с запястья. Он не любил джедайские фокусы, не любил чего-то не понимать, и более всего не любил, когда эти две категории пересекались.  
Щупальце, впрочем, и не подумало отлипать от его руки, пробравшись чуть выше, под защиту рукава.  
"Уберите от меня свои... свою Силу", - по возможности громко подумал Хакс.  
"Она не моя. Точнее, в данном случае - не совсем моя..." - теперь мысленный голос Рена отдавал задумчивостью. Щупальце, судя по ощущениям, поднялось уже до локтя и не собиралось останавливаться. Мягкие, чуть щекотные прикосновения совершенно сбивали с мыслей.  
"Неважно. Уберите".  
"Заставьте меня", - Хакс изо всей силы пытался различить в его тоне иронию, но потерпел поражение. Рен издевался совершенно серьезно.  
Сволочь.  
Хакс устало прикрыл глаза. Сейчас был совершенно неподходящий момент для этих непонятных игр. Он, в конце концов, должен был исполнять свои обязанности, а не препираться с избалованным, инфантильным...  
По счастью, его мысленный монолог прервал лейтенант, передавший ему свежий отчет о состоянии резервных систем жизнеобеспечения. Погрузившись в привычный мир цифр и сухих строчек, Хакс почти преуспел в игнорировании щупальца, все так же неспешно путешествовавшего по его руке. Почти - потому что спустя минуту оно сжалось стальными тисками на его предплечье, возвращая внимание к себе и к своему хозяину.  
"После смены зайдите в тренажерный зал на третьем уровне. Я покажу".  
Хватка исчезла, словно ее и не было. Оглянувшись, Хакс успел заметить, как Рен покидает мостик, и почувствовал выскользнувшее из рукава щупальце.  
"Криффа с два я куда-то пойду", - мысленно фыркнул Хакс, искренне надеясь, что Рен услышит.  
"Криффа с два вы сможете удержаться", - слабым отголоском донеслось в ответ.


End file.
